List of Mega Man Star Force 2 Battle Cards
Overview A list of the Battle Cards that appear in Mega Man Star Force 2. Standard Cards Card ID Name Element Attack Text 001 Cannon 40 Cannon atk 1 emy. 002 PlusCanon 90 Cannon atk Splts in + pattern. 003 HevyCanon 150 Cannon atk Splts Left, Right,back 3 004 PlsmaGun1 30 Atk and paralyze 1 enemy. 005 PlsmaGun2 50 If atk hits, split into V, paralyze. 006 PlsmaGun3 70 If atk hits, split into X, paralyze. 007 AirSpred1 10 3-shot atk. Spreads dmg in V ptrn. 008 AirSpred2 20 3-shot atk. Spreads dmg in X ptrn. 009 AirSpred3 40 3-shot atk. Spreads dmg to adj pnls. 010 RdrMisil1 100 Missile atk. Targts Non-elm emies. 011 RdrMisil2 150 Missile atk. Targts enemies, with HP on an even number. 012 RdrMisil3 200 Missile atk. Targts Non-elm emies. 013 SyncHook1 120 Lft hook all of the same type of emy. 014 SyncHook2 150 Lft hook all of the same type of emy. 015 SyncHook3 180 Lft hook all of the same type of emy. 016 MniGrnde1 25 Lob a 3-shot grenade at your enemy. 017 MniGrnde2 45 Lob a 3-shot grenade at your enemy. 018 MniGrnde3 65 Lob a 3-shot grenade at your enemy. 019 HeatGrnde 120 Lob a 9-pnl fire grenade at enemy. 020 WoodGrnde 100 Grenade that turns 9 pnls into grass. 021 IceGrnde 100 Grenade that turns 9 pnls into ice. 022 Sword 80 Cuts emy in frnt of you! 023 WideSword 80 Cuts emies in row in frnt of you! 024 LongSword 80 Cuts emy in frnt of you! Rnge:2 sqrs. 025 WhtMeteor 30 Hit far 9 normal pnls w/ Meteors. 026 SilvMteor 50 Hit far 9 normal pnls w/ Meteors. 027 GreatAxe 200 Swing Axe thru 3x2 squrs. 028 DblStone - Cmd Settings let you put 2 stones. 029 Guardian 140 Cmd settings let you set Guardian. 030 Aura - Absorbs all dmg less than 100. 031 GrndWave1 50 Piercing atk can change direc. once. 032 GrndWave2 100 Piercing atk can change direc. once. 033 GrndWave3 150 Piercing atk can change direc. once. 034 MadVulcn1 10 5-shot Vlcn atk also ignites rear 035 MadVulcn2 10 8-shot Vlcn atk also ignites rear 036 MadVulcn3 10 12-shot Vlcn atk also ignites rear 037 Scythe1 20 2nd fwd pnl Scythe atk. Max 4 hits. 038 Scythe2 30 2nd fwd pnl Scythe atk. Max 4 hits. 039 Scythe3 40 2nd fwd pnl Scythe atk. Max 4 hits. 040 BooHat1 90 BooHat flies around edge of field. 041 BooHat2 120 BooHat flies around edge of field. 042 BooHat3 160 BooHat flies around edge of field. 043 JetSki1 100 Piercing strght line rush atk. 044 JetSki2 140 Piercing strght line rush atk. 045 JetSki3 180 Piercing strght line rush atk. 046 FireRing1 30 Far-reaching 3 fire ring boomerang. 047 FireRing2 60 Far-reaching 3 fire ring boomerang. 048 FireRing3 80 Far-reaching 3 fire ring boomerang. 049 DnceFire1 140 Flamethrowr atk 3 pnls ahead. 050 DnceFire2 160 Flamethrowr atk in a T shape. 051 DnceFire3 190 Flamethrowr radiating 3 pnls ahead. 052 HeatUppr1 130 Flmng upper-cut knocks emies bck 1 053 HeatUppr2 180 Flmng upper-cut knocks emies bck 1 054 HeatUppr3 230 Flmng upper-cut knocks emies bck 1 055 KiloBomb1 150 Lobs bomb at emy if fire atk hits. 056 KiloBomb2 200 Lobs bomb at emy if fire atk hits. 057 KiloBomb3 250 Lobs bomb at emy if fire atk hits. 058 ChainBbl1 60 Encase 3 rows of emy in bubbles. 059 ChainBbl2 80 Encase 3 rows of emy in bubbles. 060 ChainBbl3 100 Encase 3 rows of emy in bubbles. 061 StkyRain1 20 Rain dmg where emy is standing. 062 StkyRain2 25 Rain dmg where emy is standing. 063 StkyRain3 30 Rain dmg where emy is standing. 064 SnoBall1 80 Roll snoball that grows w/each hit. 065 SnoBall2 100 Roll snoball that grows w/each hit. 066 SnoBall3 130 Roll snoball that grows w/each hit. 067 PiranKss1 10 Piranha atk enemies from adj pnls 068 PiranKss2 20 Piranha atk enemies from adj pnls 069 PiranKss3 30 Piranha atk enemies from adj pnls 070 VoltcEye1 30 A Button to stop cursor. 3-shot Elec. 071 VoltcEye2 40 A Button to stop cursor. 3-shot Elec. 072 VoltcEye3 50 A Button to stop cursor. 3-shot Elec. 073 FlckrKck1 30 Kck 3 times. Near emies. Cause blind. 074 FlckrKck2 40 Kck 3 times. Near emies. Cause blind. 075 FlckrKck3 50 Kck 3 times. Near emies. Cause blind. 076 StlthLzr1 40 3-shot laser atk to enemy w/highest HP 077 StlthLzr2 50 3-shot laser atk to enemy w/highest HP 078 StlthLzr3 60 3-shot laser atk to enemy w/highest HP 079 MumyHand1 50 Atk around MegaMan 5x5. Paralyze. 080 MumyHand2 90 Atk around MegaMan 5x5. Paralyze. 081 MumyHand3 130 Atk around MegaMan 5x5. Paralyze. 082 MopLance1 90 Spear attack 3 squares in front. 083 MopLance2 130 Spear attack 3 squares in front. 084 MopLance3 160 Spear attack 3 squares in front. 085 Fokx-Fu1 160 Counter w/ WideSword when a Fokx. 086 Fokx-Fu2 180 Counter w/ WideSword when a Fokx. 087 Fokx-Fu3 200 Counter w/ WideSword when a Fokx. 088 Squall1 10 Max 8-hit wind atk 2 pnls ahead. 089 Squall2 20 Max 8-hit wind atk 2 pnls ahead. 090 Squall3 30 Max 8-hit wind atk 2 pnls ahead. 091 NeedlAtk1 50 2-pnl needle atk on 3 far side pnls. 092 NeedlAtk2 65 2-pnl needle atk on 3 far side pnls. 093 NeedlAtk3 80 2-pnl needle atk on 3 far side pnls. 094 GrnCarpet 70 Carpet atk. 2 cols turn into grass. 095 BlueCrpet 90 Carpet atk. 2 cols turn into ice. 096 PrplCarpt 120 Carpet atk. 2 cols turn into poison. 097 PuffBlst1 80 PuffBlast hits 2nd col ahead. 098 PuffBlst2 100 PuffBlast hits 2nd col ahead. 099 PuffBlst3 130 PuffBlast hits 2nd col ahead. 100 Buki1 160 3x3-pnl frontal Hammer atk. 101 Buki2 190 3x3-pnl frontal Hammer atk. 102 Buki3 210 3x3-pnl frontal Hammer atk. 103 JngleStrm 30 Atk using grass pnls on field. 104 SnoStorm 35 Atk using ice pnls on field. 105 PoisnStrm 40 Atk using poison pnls on field. 106 ElecSlash 150 Elc swrd cut & prlyz emy in fwd row. 107 WoodSlash 180 Wood sword cuts emy in fwd row! 108 FireSlash 200 Fire sword cuts emy in fwd row! 109 MoaiFall1 120 Moai fall rdmly onto emy heads! 110 MoaiFall2 150 Moai fall rdmly onto emy heads! 111 MoaiFall3 180 Moai fall rdmly onto emy heads! 112 BlackHole1 - Emy w/ less than 100 HP are deleted. 113 BlackHole2 - Emy w/ less than 130 HP are deleted. 114 BlackHole3 - Emy w/ less than 160 HP are deleted. 115 BsrkSwrd1 40 Wild 3-slash sword attack. 116 BsrkSwrd2 50 Wild 3-slash sword attack. 117 BsrkSwrd3 60 Wild 3-slash sword attack. 118 TyphnDance 100 Spin twice, hit adj panels with wind! 119 AtomMine1 160 Sets a mine somewhere on the field. 120 AtomMine2 190 Sets a mine somewhere on the field. 121 AtomMine1 250 Sets a mine somewhere on the field. 122 PrlyzeStg - Paralyze atk on far 3x3 panels. 123 GNullStg - Enemy can't guard on far 3x3 panels. 124 Recover10 - Recover 10 HP. 125 Recover30 - Recover 30 HP. 126 Recover50 - Recover 50 HP. 127 Recover80 - Recover 80 HP. 128 Recover120 - Recover 120 HP. 129 Recover150 - Recover 150 HP. 130 Recover200 - Recover 200 HP. 131 Recover300 - Recover 300 HP. 132 Barrier - Barrier absorbs 10 HP dmg. 133 SprBarrier - Barrier absorbs 100 HP dmg. 134 AttckPanel - Use crd when on pnl. Atk pwr +10. 135 AmbshPanel 20 Summons Troop backup 6 times max. 136 BustrPanel - Fire Buster when on pnl. Atk pwr x2. 137 Invisible - Temp invis. Most atks ineffective. 138 Whistle - Call all enemies to you. 139 Bombalizr 200 Blow up all obstacls,dmg to adj pnls. 140 AreaEater - VS only. Erase sides on turn 3. 141 SpritFury 150 VS only. Elm S card to unleash! 142 AntiSword 120 VS only. Use swrd crd trap sprngs! 143 PoisnApple - VS only. Use rcvr crd trap sprngs! 144 DoublCross - VS only. M Summon crd trap sprngs! 145 GigaMine 300 VS only. Use Giga crd trap sprngs! 146 GrassStage - Farthest 3x3 pnls change into grass. 147 IceStage - Farthest 3x3 pnls change into ice. 148 HolyPanel - Current pnl becomes 1/2 dmg HolyPnl! 149 ParalyzPlus - If previous is atk card, add paralyz. 150 Attack+10 - If previous is atk card, +10 to atk. Mega Cards Card Name Element Attack Text DrkPhntm (?) 130 Phantom atks fwd pnl with Phantom Claw DrkPhntmEX 170 Phantom atks fwd pnl with Phantom Claw DrkPhntmSP 200-300 Phantom atks fwd pnl with Phantom Claw YetiBlzzrd 120 Atk 3x3 pnls w/ 6 snoball rounds. YtBlzzrdEX 150 Atk 3x3 pnls w/ 6 snoball rounds. YtBlzzrdSP 180-205 Atk 3x3 pnls w/ 6 snoball rounds. Rogue 40 4-shot consecutive fwd attack. RogueEX 50 4-shot consecutive fwd attack. RogueSP 60-90 4-shot consecutive fwd attack. PlesioSrf 130 Hit nearest emy's row w/Aqua Fang. PlsioSrfEX 180 Hit nearest emy's row w/Aqua Fang. PlsioSrfSP 210-310 Hit nearest emy's row w/Aqua Fang. TerraCndr 40 3-shot misle atk straight down 3 rows. TrraCndrEX 50 3-shot misle atk straight down 3 rows. TrraCndrSP 60-85 3-shot misle atk straight down 3 rows. Hollow 130 Thunder atk to the far 3x2 panels. HollowEX 150 Thunder atk to the far 3x2 panels. HollowSP 170-270 Thunder atk to the far 3x2 panels. TaurusFire 100 TaurusFire covers field in flames! TaursFireEX 140 TaurusFire covers field in flames! TaursFireSP 180-280 TaurusFire covers field in flames! HarpNote 20 5-shot if in frnt of emy. 3 if not. HarpNoteEX 25 5-shot if in frnt of emy. 3 if not. HarpNoteSP 30-55 5-shot if in frnt of emy. 3 if not. QnOphiuca 120 2 columns atk. Left 2 if frm cntr. QnOphiucaEX 140 2 columns atk. Left 2 if frm cntr. QnOphiucaSP 160-260 2 columns atk. Left 2 if frm cntr. GeminSpark 70 GeminiSpark tagteam pnch and slice! GemnSpkEX 80 GeminiSpark tagteam pnch and slice! GemnSpkSP 90-160 GeminiSpark tagteam pnch and slice! CancrBuble 100 From nearest enemy, 3x2 tidal wave! CancrBublEX 130 From nearest enemy, 3x2 tidal wave! CancrBublSP 160-200 From nearest enemy, 3x2 tidal wave! KngFooKid 25 Use grass to Dart to emy, Shadow Smash KngFooKdEX 30 Use grass to Dart to emy, Shadow Smash KngFooKdSP 35-60 Use grass to Dart to emy, Shadow Smash GenAurga 160 Unblockable 3-column rush attack. GnAurga EX 190 Unblockable 3-column rush attack. GnAurgaSP 220-320 Unblockable 3-column rush attack. AplloFlm 190 Fwd 3x3 Solar Flare attack! AplloFlmEX 220 Fwd 3x3 Solar Flare attack! AplloFlmSP 250-350 Fwd 3x3 Solar Flare attack! Giga Cards There are a total of fifteen giga chips in the second game, five per game based on each version. Some normally unattainable cards from this set can be used in other versions via Wave Commands and Blank Cards. Card Name Element Attack Text Zerker Giga Cards GemniThndr 400 Gemini Thunder cntr col! RogueBreak 450 Far 3x3 pnl sword attack RogueBreak. MilliKick 20 Mad 24-shot MilliKick attack. PoisonPhar - Put Phar 2 pnls ahd and poison all! Avalanche 80 Wipe out entire field w/Avalanche. Saurian Giga Cards OxTackle 520 OxTackle all enemies in 1 column. MT Magic 20 4 elemental consecutive attack. Normal+50 - +50 atk pwr to non-elem cards. BrkTmeBmb 600 Set unblockable bmb atk 2 pnls ahd. PhntmSlash 80 Moves 3 pnls fwd & slash adj pnls Ninja Giga Cards GorgonEye 550 Shoot a laser beam dwn a col. TrrntWave 400 Tidal wave wash all obj from field. BusterMAX - Rapd & Chrg: max pwr. atk: max+ DrknssHole - Del if below 250HP:virus,500HP:boss. FlyngImpct 500 2-column high-speed ram attack. Event Cards Battle Cards that are normally unattainable, and were given out during events in Japan. Card Name Element Attack Text King's Grandeur 120 ? Le Mu (Ra Mu) 200 ? Trivia *MT Magic is pronounced "Empty Magic" (a reference to Hollow's name in the Japanese version) *MT Magic is the only card (in Star Force 2) to use a space in its name Category:Battle Cards Category:MegaMan Star Force